Frozen
by BuBul
Summary: [SUSPENDU]Explications de labsence d'émotion chez le Perfect Soldier.
1. Frictions

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Frozen /01

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Explication scabreuse sortie tout droit de mon esprit dérangé sur une grande source d'interrogation universelle : Pourquoi Iceberg Man est-il Iceberg Man ? Et oui, y'en a qui se font chier en cours alors ça carbure à donf ' !lol. Sûrement plusieurs chapitres, en tout cas, j'va essayer de vous faire ça, ma bonne dame !

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)...

En fait, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

Avertissements : Bon, alors, là, tout de suite, je demande de l'indulgence. C'est totalement un délire... j'ai pas de scénario pour l'instant alors ça va être de l'impro' totale, dirigée maladroitement suivant l'inspi, l'humeur du jour et pourquoi pas, les suggestions !

Duo "Ah, bah, voilà ! J'l'attendais celle-là !"

Maï "Plaît-il ? Une remarque à faire ?"

Duo "Nan, mais toi, dès que tu peux refiler ton boulot, tu t' prives pas !"

Maï (très docile, c'est louche) "Tu as raison, je suis im-par-do-nnable. Mais tu viens de faire remonter mon envie de me remettre à l'écriture."

Duo "Ghhh ! C'est pas bon signe ça !"

Nibaino "Traduction : t'aurais mieux fait de te taire. Avec un peu de chance t'aurais pu tomber sur une autrice qui a des idées moins pires pour ses persos. Et là, tu vas morfler comme ça t'es jamais arrivé, gars !"

Quatre "Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Maï, Nibaino est la part d'elle qui est gentil."

Nibaino "Traduction : On ne me voit pas très souvent."

Maï "Oh, ça va, hein ! Y'en a marre !"

Quatre "Susceptible !"

Nibaino "C'est normal, c'est la rentrée. Et la rentrée, elle aime pas !"

Quatre "Ah, je vois !"

Maï "Ca va, oui ! Nan, mais allez-y ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là, j'adore ça ! Moi, je vous dis que ça va faire mal ! Va y avoir de la viande collée au mur ! C'est la guerre ! Y'a des persos qui vont regretter d'être venu à l'esprit de leurs créateurs et y'a des bouts de personnalité qu'on est pas prêt de revoir !"

Quatre "..."

Nibaino "..."

Duo "..."

Maï "Bien ! Je préfère que mes troupes soient disciplinées... Nan, parlons franchement j'les préfère soumis, en fait. Bien, on va pouvoir commencer !"

Duo (tout bas) "Elle est grave !"

Quatre (tout aussi bas) "C'est la socialisation qui lui fait ça."

Duo "Agru ?"

Nibaino (rajoute) "Frayer avec ses pairs et devoir être aimable, à défaut d'être gentille, n'est pas de son goût."

Maï (sortant le fouet et son uniforme de kappo) "Alors là, c'est la rébellion !" (légère) "D'accord ! Passons aux choses sérieuses."

Trois regards chargés d'appréhension... puis voyant l'artillerie que la soit disant innocente jeune fille leur déballe : "ahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !" La terreur se lit aisément sur leurs visages déformés par l'horreur.

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Dittteeeeesss, oubliez pas de donner votre avis, hein !

Frozen

Chapitre Premier :

__

You only see what your eyes want to see

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen... when your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken... when your heart's not open_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... We'd never be apart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Give yourself to me_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... You... hold... the key_

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I'd suffer the same_

_If I loose you... my heart will be broken_

_Love is a bird... he needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside you die_

_You're frozen... when your heart's not open_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... We'd never be apart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Give yourself to me_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... You... hold... the key_

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen... when your heart's not open_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... We'd never be apart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Give yourself to me_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... You... hold... the key_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... We'd never be apart_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... Give yourself to me_

_Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... You... hold... the key_

_If I could melt your heart_

Une chambre sombre.

Seule la lune argentée, éclaire le lit et le visage tourmenté de la personne qui s'y trouve.

Son sommeil, qui auparavant paraissait calme et reposant, se change en quelques rêves pour devenir un songe oppressant et agité.

L'endormi se débat en ses draps, par des gestes brusques et désordonnés ; mais qui, étrangement, lui sont bien trop familiers et répétitifs.

Ce qu'il combat ne semble pourtant pas s'éloigner...

Bien au contraire.

Maintenant, acculé contre un mur dont lui seul perçoit la " réalité ", l'ensommeillé comprend toutes les implications de cette situation.

Puis, raide entre ses draps, le somnambule griffe l'air, désespéré, et...

"Ahahahahahahahhhhhh !"

Le cri sourd de terreur a sûrement réveillé toute la maisonnée.

Mais l'endormi n'en a cure et se bat de plus belle contre cette menace immatérielle, tout en maintenant, interminablement, ce même son qui lui fait dangereusement vibrer les cordes vocales.

Transpirant, suffoquant, en totale panique, l'ensommeillé ne semble pas se rendre compte de la présence d'autres êtres dans la pièce, perpétuant sa plainte déchirante et son inutile combat.

Un médecin en blouse blanche, archétype même du pratiquant dans un établissement hospitalier, arrive, essoufflé, les lunettes de travers, et s'adresse à ce qui doit être un collègue, car lui aussi porte leur signe de ralliement à la secte d'Hippocrate, le précité carcan de tissu immaculé :

"Il faut l'arrêter. Il va encore se faire du mal. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi dur pourtant. Son inconscient doit se débattre avec le traitement."

L'autre, bien moins enclin au bavardage, l'ignore et prend à partie un membre de l'équipe médicale :

"Infirmière ! Préparez-moi 50 C.C. de benzodiazépines associées dans la perf' de physio. Vite !"

"Mais... autant de solutions concentrées et mélangées ne risquent pas de lui faire plus de mal que de bien !"

Un seul regard du praticien suffit à faire taire tout début de protestation.

Sous le ton aimable avec lequel il s'est adressé à la jeune femme, l'ordre est rapidement exécuté.

L'injection une fois faite, l'endormi se débat de plus en plus mollement sous le poids des 4 aides-soignants, plutôt costauds, venus prêter main forte pour sa maîtrise ; le maintenant sur le matelas, malgré les multiples attaches qui le sanglent au lit.

"C'était juste cette fois. Suis-je influençable ou bien les crises du sujet sont devenues plus difficiles à contenir !"

Son confrère ne prend toujours pas la peine de lui répondre, rebrousse chemin, lui adressant un léger haussement d'épaules et un grognement indistinct ; appelé à l'aide par la sonnerie d'alerte du patient se trouvant dans le lit à côté de leur premier patient.

"Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Le Calice semble entrer en résonance avec sa Source. La crise vient de l'atteindre à son tour."

"Merci pour votre perspicacité, professeur Mizu ! J'étais parvenu à me rendre compte de cet état de fait tout seul ! Cessez de me traiter comme un demeuré !"

"Et vous, cessez de vous adresser à moi avec autant de condescendance, professeur J. ! Je ne suis pas un de vos petits sous-fifres, veuillez vous souvenir de cela. Ce projet n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans moi alors estimez vous heureux que je daigne mener à bien cette expérience sur votre petit protégé."

"Infirmière ! Injectée la même dose au deuxième sujet. Et vite !"

La crise des deux enfants passa assez rapidement. Mais la chose la plus étonnante, c'est que le calme revint simultanément chez eux. Une fois que le produit eut fait effet, le Calice et la Source (comme les avaient nommés les deux professeurs) se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'endormirent paisiblement, à l'unisson.

§§

"Nan, mais t'as vu ça !" s'exclame Duo

"Il est pas humain ce gars !" croit bon de rajouter un Sweeper.

"Duo, ne parles pas de lui ainsi, s'il te plaît." calme Quatre.  
"On ne sait pas tout. Et je pense que n'ayant pas toutes les cartes en main, nous ne pouvons que porter un jugement hâtif et totalement injustifié sur la situation."

"Mais t'as vu comme moi, comment il les a tous dégommés ! Même moi, dans un mauvais jour, en Shinigami j'aurais pas pu faire pire. Je te rappelle qu'il avait 2 balles dans la cuisse gauche et l'épaule déboîtée du même côté !"

"Mais..." tente faiblement Quatre.

"Et en plus, c'était des jeunes recrues... J'porte vraiment pas Oz dans mon cœur mais... des gamins, tout juste sortis de l'académie de formation, avec pas plus de 2 ans de plus que nous et qui EN PLUS savent même pas se défendre !"

"Mais..."

"Non, Q-man. Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas pardonner un tel acharnement !"

Silence gêné.

Les 3 compères s'aperçoivent ENFIN que le principal sujet de leur conversation, se tient calé contre un mur au bout du couloir. Il les fixe d'un air absent.

Une fois assuré de leur totale attention, il intervient :

"Debriefing dans 55 minutes en salle F avec les professeurs."

Et s'en retourne aussi simplement par là où il venait, tout juste en boitillant.

"Tu vois, pas humain qu'on te disait, lance Duo, méprisant. Il a pas l'air de souffrir de ses multiples blessures. Il parle toujours autant et en plus, il s'en fout qu'on dise du mal de lui."

"Duo ! Tu es injuste !" lance Quatre sur un ton de reproche.

"Bah ! Faut s'y faire c'est tout, comme disait ma tante Berthe."

Mais le sweeper ne semble pas comprendre les enjeux qu'impliquent ces quelques commentaires pour les deux autres.

Heero est appuyé contre le mur, vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, le temps semble s'être arrêté pour lui.

On pourrait le croire abandonné, pour quelques instants.

Si l'on pouvait entrer dans sa tête, que verrait-on ?

On verrait des images lentes, découpées comme un film au ralenti.

Le même film qui se déroulait voilà quelques heures, en présence des autres pilotes.

C'est sans aucun remords, aucune peine, aucun frisson que le film se remet à tourner, toujours au ralenti.

C'est sans aucun remords, aucune peine, aucun frisson que le Perfect Soldier se remet à tuer, poignarder, cribler de balles des êtres aux allures d'enfants apeurés.

Toujours au ralenti.

Et c'est toujours dans ce même état d'esprit que ce mauvais film se tourne une énième fois dans sa tête.

Mais ça, nous pourrions seulement le voir si nous y étions.

Et sur son visage, aucune émotion ne vient perturber cette « neutralité », comme la surface lisse d'un lac tranquille.

Rien ne laisse deviner cette confusion sur le champ de bataille de son esprit.

Suivent 2 minutes de pause interne, suite auxquelles il se décide enfin à pousser la porte du local de Sally.

§§

Une salle.

"Deshi, il y a t'il un problème ?"

ùDeshi signifie élève en jap.ù

"Non, tout va bien, Monsieur... juste une simple migraine. lui répond l'intéressé, tout en se protégeant le crâne de ses deux paumes ouvertes, comme un heaume salvateur."

"Eh bien, allez à l'infirmerie, mon petit !"

"Bien, monsieur. Merci."

L'élève se dirige donc vers le local médical, aidé par un camarade. Une fois arrivés à destination, c'est seul que le malade pénètre dans la pièce.

"C'est bon, Hern. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Attend moi ici."

Le Docteur Mizu s'empresse d'accueillir l'infortuné.

"Que vous arrive t'il, Deshi ?"

"Remballez votre politesse de fourbe, Mizu ! Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, épargnez-moi vos simagrées."

"Bien ! Si vous le prenez sur ce ton. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?"

"Certainement pas pour vous."

"Migraine ! Vertiges ! Nausées !"

"Je vois. Vous nous faites juste une petite rechute. Asseyez-vous que je vous fasse une injection."

"Super !"

La « future victime » s'assied sur le bord d'un tabouret et attend avec patience la piqûre promise. Celle-ci exécutée, le médecin s'adresse à son patient :

"Installez-vous dans un lit pendant au moins une ½ heure. Vous pourrez retourner en cours par la suite. Je vais prévenir votre petit camarade."

Et le malade affaibli par ce nouveau produit en ses veines, ne lui impose aucune objection et s'effondre sur un oreiller bleu ciel comme tant d'autres, alignés comme tant d'autres sur des lits similaires.

Le docteur sort de l'infirmerie et s'adresse au jeune Hern sur un ton peu amène :

"Retournez en cours !"

"Et... ?"

Le médecin interrompt le jeune élève :

"Votre camarade retournera en cours après s'être un peu reposé. Allez vous occuper de vos affaires, jeune homme !"

"Vous croyez vraiment m'impressionner espèce de vieux croulant ! Ca marche peut être avec les autres petits gosses de riches qui pullulent dans le coin, mais vous feriez mieux de pas confondre..."

"Sont-ce des menaces, Hern ?"

"P't'être bien que oui... P't'être bien que non... Mais je serai vous, je sortirai plus tout seul à partir d'une certaine heure... Monsieur !"

Et le jeune homme s'en retourne à ses chères études sous le regard meurtrier du médecin humilié.

"Pauvre petit imbécile... je me débarrasserai de tous les obstacles qui m'empêcheront d'atteindre mon but... mais chaque chose en son temps."

D'un revirement brusque, il se dirige vers l'infirmerie où l'étudiant de tout à l'heure, se complaît toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Il s'avance vers le lit et repousse d'un geste familier, une mèche derrière l'oreille de l'élève. La main s'affirme et se fait caresse. Puis, n'y tenant plus, le médecin soulève le drap d'un mouvement ample, découvrant son corps frêle...

§§

Base rebelle.

Peu de temps après, il est rejoint par Duo, venu faire soigner une longue estafilade sur la joue et une douloureuse blessure à la tempe.

La jeune femme perçoit tout de suite le silence glacial qui s'instaure entre les deux pilotes.

Duo, habituellement si prodigue à déblatérer toutes sortes d'éléments inutiles pour combler les vides, trouve un intérêt soudain et INTENSE à la fenêtre.

Devant cette situation paranormale et irréaliste, Sally ne trouve rien de mieux que de se faire elle-même la conversation, ayant trop peur de commettre un impair avec les deux garçons.

(pensée) _D'accord ! Duo muet comme une carpe... association d'idées... Duo + silence impossible... donc ça doit au moins être la fin du monde. Nan, sérieux, ou il est gravement malade... ou bien y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux... (elle bloque sur sa dernière remarque) Faudra que j'en parle avec Quatre. _

Puis elle s'adresse à Duo :

"Duo, tu attends un instant que je termine avec Heero et je m'occupe de toi."

Duo opine de la tête, tout en se dirigeant vers un lit de l'infirmerie, le plus techniquement loin possible de son camarade.

Le jeune natté maintient son attention en direction de la fenêtre. Tandis qu'Heero, à la grande surprise du médecin, fixe le jeune homme... intensément.

Perdues dans ses pensées apocalyptiques,

ùBen oui, elle est témoin de 2 choses impossibles en moins de 5 minutes, faut la comprendre ! 1. Duo silencieux et 2. Heero faisant attention à un autre être humain en dehors d'une mission. La 1ere fois, ça doit faire peur, c'est sûr. lol.ù

la jeune femme s'emmêle dans les sparadraps et tire plus que de nécessaire sur les bandages du Perfect Soldier qui a tout juste soulevé un sourcil, là où toute autre personne aurait hurlé de douleur, en se roulant par terre, en l'incendiant et la traitant de tous les noms dont celui d'incapable.

Sally se dépêche d'en finir avec lui, pour s'occuper du jeune natté.

"C'est bon, Heero. Tu reviendras demain pour que je contrôle ta cicatrisation et que je refasse tes bandages."

Il se lève et avant de tourner la poignée, s'adresse à son camarade :

"Duo, je t'attends dans la chambre. On doit parler."

Et il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Duo sort de la stupeur complète dans laquelle l'a plongé cette intervention :

"Eh ! Si j'veux, d'abord ! Y s'prend pour qui à me parler comme ça !"

Le médecin s'intercale dans ce monologue maxwellien :

"Arrête de gesticuler, je vais finir par t'éborgner pour de bon, cette fois. Et si tu veux mon avis, il s'agit plus d'une requête que d'un ordre. Mais c'est Heero... tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il a dût faire un effort suprême pour formuler cette phrase. Alors, vas le voir, au moins pour savoir ce qu'il veut..."

(pensée_) Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir... si seulement... Nan, arrête de délirer ma fille, il s'agit de l'Iceberg en personne. Ca peut sûrement_ _pas être ce à quoi tu penses... pourtant ça serait si mignon..._ (brûlante de volonté) _Il doit y aller !_

(taquine) "Mais peut être as-tu peur ?"

"Moi, peur ? Tu plaisantes !"

Sally à elle-même :

(pensée) _Si facilement manipulable... s'en serait presque ennuyeux tellement c'est simple avec eux !_

"Eh ! Même recommandation que pour Yuy. Reviens demain !"

Duo tente d'échapper à sa future entrevue : 

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais qui tienne. Moi par contre, c'est un ordre ! Allez zou !"

Et le jeune homme se fait littéralement jeter dehors par la perfide conspiratrice.

(pensée) _Bon, ben va falloir y aller, hein ? Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me_ _vouloir ?_ (cynique) _Ca doit être au sujet de la mission._

_Pff. De toute façon, venant de lui, ça peut rien être d'autre._

_J'vais aller me chercher un soda... histoire de le faire attendre un peu... J'suis pas son chien moi, merde !_

Au distributeur de boissons, Duo croise des Sweepers, le bateau d'Howard ayant fait escale près d'une base rebelle.

Et alors là, ça papote, ça se taquine, ça se chamaille, si bien qu'une demi-heure passe sans que l'américain s'en rende compte.

Les 3 Sweepers sont rappelés à l'ordre par un de leur supérieur qui traverse le couloir dans une démarche assez galopante :

"Eh ! Bande de feignasses ! C'est fini de tirer au flanc comme des collégiennes ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez une session de formation à l'autre bout du bâtiment !"

"Oh, ça va." lui répond un des marins, vautré sur la machine.

"Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir vous dispenser de ce cours. (puis d'un ton menaçant) Bien... bien, bien, j'en référerai en haut lieu... à Howard, par exemple."

Et les 3 Sweepers, après un bref salut à l'homme en uniforme, s'en vont en courant.

Duo soupire et se dirige vers la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero, avec autant d'entrain que s'il allait se jeter d'un pont.

Après quelques minutes de marche traînante dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de la base, il découvre qu'il est arrivé devant le panneau de bois tant redouté.

Il reste bloqué devant celui-ci, interdit.

Le natté hésite à l'ouvrir, appréhendant ce vis-à-vis. Sa main s'achemine vers la poignée mais retombe, aussitôt, mollement sur sa cuisse. Plusieurs essais, de même nature, se révèlent tout aussi infructueux.

(pensée) _Pff. J'VEUX PAS Y ALLER !_

Et là, la porte s'ouvre. Heero est face à lui. Il s'efface pour laisser entrer son camarade.

(pensée) _MER-DE !_

Il se décide enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce et va s'asseoir sur son lit, mal à l'aise au possible.

Heero saisit la chaise du bureau et y prend place, face au natté, les bras posés sur le dossier.

Duo lève les yeux et rencontre le regard glacé du Perfect Soldier.

(pensée) _Putain, ses yeux... ce regard glacé... Ca me fait toujours une étrange sensation. Ces yeux-là n'ont rien d'humain, ils n'ont jamais eu, pendant toute notre collaboration, le moindre début de chaleur. Plus je les regarde, moins je sais quoi en penser. C'est rageant... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour ces yeux._

A cet instant, comme un flash-back, lui reviennent en mémoire des images qu'il voulait par-dessus tout oublier. Des images de massacre où celui qui le troublait faisait preuve d'une extrême indifférence, terrifiante.

(pensée) _Si, je sais... Ce sont les yeux d'un monstre sans âme._

Ce duel s'éternise, avant que Heero s'aperçoive que les sourcils de Duo se froncent de plus en plus, à mesure que le temps s'écoule, jusqu'à devenir un regard hostile. Il se décide à engager la conversation :

"Qu'est qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

"Rien."

"Si tu as des reproches à me faire, je les attends... de face !"

"C'est à dire ?"

"Tu n'es plus un enfant pour critiquer les gens dans leur dos."

"Pff !"

"Ce genre de comportement ne peut que nuire à nos missions. Et n'entraîne pas 04 dans tes régressions stupides."

(cynique) "J'aurai dut m'en douter... la mission... toujours la mission... la mission avant tout ! Tu ne penses donc à rien d'autre ! Tu me fais l'impression d'un pauvre robot pathétique ! Tu agis comme un pantin mécanique. Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Es-tu seulement humain !"

ùDésolée pour les rimes c'était pas voulu.ù

"Si tu as des difficultés à travailler avec nous, fais le savoir. On trouvera une alternative pour te remplacer."

"C'est pas avec « nous » qu'il y a un problème. C'est juste avec toi ! Tu es un monstre sans émotion ! ... Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'on devrait remplacer, d'abord ?"

"Parce que, contrairement à toi, je suis indispensable... et que je sais me contrôler."

"Te contrôler ? Elle est bonne celle-là. Tu plaisantes ! (méprisant) Chez toi, y'a plus rien à contrôler. Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide. Tu n'as absolument plus rien de ce qui définie la nature même d'un être humain !"

Heero se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

"Tu me feras part de ta décision. Soit tu te... (hésite) maîtrise. Soit tu pars. Dans tous les cas, ça ne doit pas porter préjudice au reste de l'équipe."

Avant de refermer la porte :

"N'oublies pas que la réunion est en salle F dans moins de 5 minutes... si tu restes."

Et Duo lui envoie un oreiller, qui s'échoue lamentablement sur le sol.

Il se lève pour aller le récupérer puis se jette littéralement sur son matelas. Le jeune garçon s'enfouit le visage dans les plumes et hurle le plus que ses poumons lui permettent.

(pensée) _Pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça ? ... J'en peux plus... Je crois que je vais opter pour la deuxième proposition, en attendant... Peut être que ça me ferait du bien d'opérer un peu en solitaire... jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus clair dans mon esprit. Ca nous fera du bien à tous... J'vais voir G._

Et il se met debout, d'un bond, ragaillardi par l'idée d'avoir trouvé une solution à ses atermoiements, fusse t'elle passagère.

Dix minutes après le début de la réunion, Duo et le professeur G rejoignent le reste de la troupe sous le regard assassin du professeur J.

Chacun prend place sur son siège, le plus discrètement possible.

Cette attention ne semble guère touché J. le moins du monde, ce dernier les interpelle :

"Alors, 02. Vous croyez que l'opération d'hier soir étant une réussite, cela vous autorise à arriver en retard au debriefing !"

A la surprise générale, Duo ne rétorque rien à la vieille baderne et se montre même plutôt distant avec ses compagnons.

Une fois le « colloque » terminé, le professeur J. continue sur sa lancée et aborde leur nouvelle mission :

"Bien, pour cette occasion, nous avons besoin de la présence de tous nos pilotes sur le terrain..."

"Désolé de vous contredire, J."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai, moi-même, confié une autre tâche à mon protégé. Il ne peut donc être de l'effectif. Mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez remédier à cette absence et que cela ne portera pas préjudice à votre plan. Sur ce, je me retire dans mon laboratoire."

"Alors 02 fait cavalier seul ?" ironise J.

Quatre n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Tout à coup, lui revient en mémoire la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec Sally.

(pensée) _Mais cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi !_

Puis il s'adresse à son ami :

"Mais... Duo, explique-toi !"

Devant le silence gêné du jeune natté :

"Duo !" (prenant Heero à parti) "Mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pus lui dire, Heero ?"

Ce comportement, si inhabituel du jeune arabe, fait perdre son air moqueur au professeur J. :

"Vous voyez, j'avais vu juste. Votre protégé est un bon à rien dont la seule capacité est son extraordinaire talent pour semer la zizanie partout où il passe !"

Duo avec un pauvre petit sourire lui répond :

"C'est peut être bien vous qui avez raison, en fin de compte."

Et il quitte la pièce, accompagné par son mentor.

"Duo !"

"Asseyez-vous, 04 ! Et calmez-vous, le briefing n'est pas terminé !"

Quatre grommelle mais se pose, néanmoins, sur son siège, au soulagement de tous.

La mission étudiée sous toutes les coutures, cette fois, à FOND, le professeur J. quitte la pièce, non sans avoir foudroyé petit Quatre du regard, qui s'en fout comme de son premier dinar, bien trop bouleversé par les derniers événements.

"Heero, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien."

"Pardon ?"

"Il ne se passe rien."

"C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la Reine de Sank !"  
Allah ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce qu'il se passe ! Nous sommes en train de perdre Duo..."

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Nouveaux amis

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Frozen /02

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Explication scabreuse sortie tout droit de mon esprit dérangé sur une grande source d'interrogation universelle : Pourquoi Iceberg Man est-il Iceberg Man ?

'Tention la température monte… (lol)

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)...

En fait, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Dur, dur de faire original puisqu' ils sont à aucun (e)s des fanfiqeu(se)rs… Pas plus à moi qu'aux autres… Mais comme on les utilise…Ils sont un peu à nous quelque part… Nan ! Bon, ben non, alors…

Par contre, ceux qui ne font pas partie de Gundam Wings sont rien qu'à moi… pour leur plus grand malheur ! (lol).

Kanshaku : (hésitant) Justement, si on pouvait revoir les clauses de nos contrats...

Maï : (regard mauvais)...

Kanshaku : (dans ses petits souliers) Bon, ben je vais pas insister plus... Excuse-moi encore de t'avoir dérangée !

Koriame : (ironique à mort) Ah, ben bravo ! Comme délégué syndical tu t'imposes vraiment, M. «elle a pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça, vous allez voir comment je vais la faire plier cette tarée de la tête ! »

Kanshaku : (tremblant encore) T'en as de bonne, toi. Elle m'a fait son super regard de la soumission universelle !

Ginkgo : Le pauvre, faut reconnaître qu'elle est vraiment impressionnante quand elle nous fait ça.

Maï : (en train de péter un câble) Non, mais dites le si vous voulez me pourrir ma présentation !

Kanshaku, Koriame, Ginkgo : ...

Ginkgo : (inconsciente) Euh... Bonne lecture ?

Maï : Toi, ma grande, tu vas morfler !

Petite Note : Voilà Poulette ! Pour me faire pardonner de ce looonnng retard qui commence à prendre ses aises dans mes délais de parutions. Tes e-mails me font toujours plaisir et encore plus quand tu me dis que t'aimes ce que j'écris.

Biz biz.

Avertissements : Suis pas trop mécontente de moi. Ca commence bien. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal. Je dirai même que... c'est voulu ! lol. Les explications sur le Calice et la Source vont venir. C'est assez compliqué mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de se casser un minimum la tête.

**RaR :**

**Mytiane : **Trop morte de rire! Me suis écroulée sur mon clavier en lisant ta reviews...MDR. Pov' Duo... Nan, en fait c'était trop drole pour que j'arrive à le plaindre!ptdr.

**Florinoir :** Mdr, aussi. Vilain Hee-Chan, y mérite la fessée! Flo, voyons, pourquoi tu le regardes avec cet air lubrique!... Nan, nan, pas besoin de dessin. Mais l'abîme po trop quand même, on pourrait encore en avoir besoin... Sait-on jamais! lol.

Frozen

Chapitre Deuxième :

Allah ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce qu'il se passe ! Nous sommes en train de perdre Duo...

Quatre continue inlassablement de fixer la porte, que le jeune natté a refermé derrière lui en partant. Ses trois compagnons font de même, chacun perdu dans la tourmente de ses pensées intimes.

Ca n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Je vais lui parler. Finalisez les quelques détails restants pour notre nouvelle mission, on se rejoint ici dans ½ heure.

Quatre n'attends pas l'assentiment de ses compagnons et se précipite en direction de la chambre de Duo.

Bon, ben au boulot , lance Wufei sans beaucoup d'entrain.

Quatre entre brutalement dans la chambre de son ami et l'interpelle, toujours brutalement :

Duo, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Racontes-moi.

Toujours avec le même pauvre sourire que dans la salle de réunion, lui répond doucement :

Rien… Y'a rien… C'est juste que…

Oui ?

J'en ai un peu marre… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Tu en as marre… de nous…de moi , demande Quatre, incertain.

Mais non, Q-man, c'est pas ça… J'ai juste envie de m'isoler, pour être un peu tranquille. Tu vois, je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à pleins de choses…

Et tu ne peux pas réfléchir ici, avec nous ? Tu as besoin de nous… non, de m'abandonner ?

Nan, il faut que je me retrouve et pour ça, je dois être seul... Mais tu verras, tu vas faire comme les autres et tu seras même heureux que je sois parti quand tu auras goûté à la tranquillité, plaisante Duo.

Quatre ne semble pas être apaisé par les paroles de réconfort de son ami :

Bien. Très bien. Eh ben vas-t'en. Fuis, comme toujours. Laisse-nous si tu en as tellement MARRE !

Et il s'enfuit en courant, faisant claquer violemment la porte, l'âme en peine.

Quatre !

Mais Duo abandonne et retourne le cœur lourd, lui aussi, à ses bagages.

Le jeune arabe, la tête pleine de rage, croise les autres G-boys toujours devant la salle de réunion.

Trowa s'enquiert de son état :

Quatre, ça va ?

Mais bien sûr que ça va, quelle question ! … Fichez-moi tous la paix ! J'en ai marre moi aussi !

ùùùùPetit Quatre qui crie ? C'est sûr maintenant, c'est de la science fiction c'te fic ! lol.ùùùù

Et il trace sa route sans s'arrêter, pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans un grand fracas.

Wufei fait un bref mais pertinent état des lieux :

Eh ben, ça promet pour cette mission… et celles d'après. Heero, tu sais ce qu'ils ont ?

Hn.

Mais de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Duo, à mon avis, c'est de là que vient tous nos problèmes. , l'interroge Wufei.

Il doit avoir besoin de s'isoler, c'est tout. Il reviendra. , affirme le japonais.

Ca me rassure, c'est fou ! Je vais quand même aller lui parler. Trowa tu te charges de Quatre.

(pensée) _Bien sûr !_

Le chinois n'a pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que le français est déjà partit, à une vitesse plus révélatrice de son état d'esprit que n'importe quel discours. ùùùùc'est à dire trèèès vite.ùùùù

Tu peux me laisser un peu de temps seul à seul avec Duo. Après, Trowa et moi te rejoindrons en salle informatique.

Hn.

Et chacun s'en va vers son objectif.

Wufei toque à la porte de Duo.

Duo ? Je peux entrer ?

…

Bon, ben je prends ça pour un oui ! J'espère que tu es dans une tenue décente !

Et il entre sans autre forme de procès, pour découvrir une chambre vide, débarrassée de tout bordel maxwellien, prouvant, par-là même, son absence.

Par Nataku, je le sens pas bien du tout, ce coup-ci. Ca va mal se finir tout ça…

Pendant ce temps, Trowa est en pourparlers avec Quatre qui s'est claquemuré dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Quatre, ouvres-moi.

Nan ! (ainsi que des bruits de pleurs)

Quatre, ouvres-moi.

Nan ! … Laisses-moi tranquille !

Mais ces derniers mots meurent dans un sanglot étranglé.

Trowa perd soudain patience devant cette phrase, mais surtout, le ton malheureux sur lequel elle est prononcée.

Quatre ouvres cette porte ou je la défonce moi-même !

…

Trowa s'apprête à prendre son élan pour mettre sa menace à exécution quand la porte s'entrouvre.

Quatre…

Devant la douleur apparente de son ami, le début de colère de Trowa fond comme neige au soleil.

Snif… je… Snif.

Le jeune blondinet ne parvient pas à s'exprimer car chacun de ses mots est coupé par un hoquet.

Trowa le prend dans ses bras et commence à le bercer doucement. C'est dans un mouvement commun que le visage de l'arabe vient se nicher, naturellement, dans le creux de l'épaule de son camarade.

ùùùùMaï : Ouais ! Vas-y Trotro ! Quatre : Mais comment veux-tu qu'il se concentre si t'es là à hurler comme une hystérique ! Maï : Oh, l'autre, hé ! Dès qu'il a ce qu'il veut, y vous jette à la porte ! Vicieux, va ! Quatre : C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Maï lui tire la langue et retourne à son clavier.ùùùù

Chuutt. Ca va aller. Calmes-toi.

Bouh ! Toute cette rage… snif… si tu savais… snif. (puis, se calmant) Duo a l'air si… fatigué. A bout. Mais je sens bien que derrière... cette langueur, il y a cette... rage brûlante… cette... douleur… cette confusion en lui. Ca fait si mal, ajoute Quatre tout en étreignant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Les bras de Trowa se serrent davantage sur le frêle corps de son compagnon, comme pour lui transmettre sa propre force.

Quatre se remet à pleurer de plus belle.

Dans le bureau du professeur G.

Duo ?

Ouaip ?

J'ai réfléchi et je vais effectivement te confier une mission. Autant éviter d'attirer les soupçons et surtout l'ironie de J. Mon Dieu, que ça ne lui va pas !

(goguenard) Z'avez raison. Alors ?

J'ai reçu un rapport qui ... titille ma curiosité, Duo.

C'est à dire ?

Oz se montre actuellement beaucoup trop discret, vois-tu...

C'est vrai qu'en ce moment on est pas très actif avec les cop...

Un silence lourd de gêne s'installe entre les deux interlocuteurs.

Bref, passons. J'ai demandé des recherches plus approfondies à certain de mes informateurs...

Qui donc ?

Duo, si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre à tout va, tu saurais déjà tout !

Sorry.

Shadow, si tu veux tout savoir. Bon, il y a des signes suspects dans un de ses secteurs. On n'en sait pas plus sur la nature des exactions d'Oz. Je voudrai t'envoyer là-bas pour obtenir davantage de renseignements.

ùùùùEt là, on applaudit bien fort l'autrice pour l'originalité sans borne du nom de son indic ! lol.ùùùù

Pourquoi ? Shadow ne peut pas le faire ?

Ca révélerait sa couverture. Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque. On ne sait rien sur la véracité de ses doutes.

Ouais, ça serait dommage de se faire chopper pour rien. D'ac. J'y cours !

Déjà ?

Ouais, j'tiens pas à m'éterniser dans le coin...

Bon voyage, Duo. Prends soin de toi surtout... et pas d'imprudence !

Vous me connaissez, G .

Justement !

Et le jeune natté part pour son nouvel objectif à toutes jambes. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le hangar et installé dans son cockpit qu'il prend connaissance des infos que G. lui a glissées dans la poche. Il insère la disquette dans le mini-ordinateur de bord et siffle :

Eh, ben, j'crois que j'vais passer un bon petit moment là-bas. Mais ça va, j'aurai pu tomber pire.

Puis devenant sombre :

Toutes mes excuses, Quatre.

Il enclenche les différentes fonctions de Deathscythe et se dirige avec souplesse en dehors du bâtiment, pour ensuite prendre son envol à grande vitesse.

Bon, ben j'devrais pas y être dans trop longtemps... Putain de silence !

Et il met la sono de son Gundam à fond.

ùùùù.Et oui, vous le saviez peut être pas mais y'a la sono dans les Gundams. Oh, et puis j'fais ce que je veux, même si c'est invraisemblable, on s'en fout c'est moi qui ai le clavier sous les mains ! Na ! ;ùùùù

Wufei rejoint Heero dans la salle informatique. Il semble qu'il soit le premier sur les lieux. Heero

l'interroge silencieusement du regard :

Je préfère attendre les autres. J'ai horreur de me répéter.

Et cette phrase conclue leur « début » de dialogue.

Dix minutes plus tard, Trowa les retrouve.

Et Winner ?

Il est dans sa chambre.

Bon, Duo est...

Parti , l'interrompt le français.

Comment sais-tu cela , s'étonne Wufei.

Quatre est allé lui parler, pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais ça n'a servit à rien. Il est dans tous ses états.

Pourquoi ?

Barton.

Il a la sensation que nous sommes en train de le perdre...

Une drôle de tension s'installe entre les trois jeunes hommes. Contre toute attente, c'est Heero qui met fin à la conversation en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint, Wufei l'interpelle :

Yuy !

Heero stoppe une fois dehors et leur dit sans se retourner :

Il reviendra.

Mais on peut se demander à qui était adressé cette phrase si affirmative, si pleine de conviction. A ses compagnons ? A Duo ? Ou à lui-même, comme pour nier ce qui devenait une évidence depuis le départ du jeune natté.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 semaines que les 4 G-boys étaient, totalement, sans aucune nouvelle de la 5eme pièce du puzzle.

Tous se faisaient un sang d'encre pour leur compagnon, mais personne ne verbalisait ce mal-être général et généralisé. Pas même petit Quatre.

Ce dernier, après l'annonce «officielle » du départ de son ami, s'était enfermé dans un silence mutique, dont personne ne semblait capable de le sortir.

Mis à part cette soudaine «aphonie », Heero devait bien le reconnaître, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui reprocher.

Le jeune homme exécutait les ordres de mission avec le sérieux et la minutie dont il avait toujours fait preuve auparavant.

Enfin, pas tout à fait... Il avait noté quelques... «changements » ? dans le comportement, habituellement si serein du jeune arabe.

Celui-ci montrait un acharnement particulièrement inquiétant à démonter studieusement chaque MS ozzien ayant le malheur de croiser sa route.

De plus, Quatre si sociable, il n'y a pas si longtemps, fuyait littéralement tous êtres humains des bases qu'ils occupaient entre chaque mission et tout particulièrement ses 3 compagnons d'infortune.

Cette attitude avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui, surtout venant de l'arabe, la douceur incarné.

Mais tout comme pour l'absence du jeune natté, aucun ne fit part de sa «peine » et de son inquiétude aux autres.

Et la situation, pourrissant sur place, en devenait insupportable.

Trowa paraissait, à un œil (yuyen) exercé, le plus touché de tous par le brusque revirement du petit blond.

Les missions qui s'enchaînaient, les réparations de Gundams qui en découlaient, la collecte d'informations pour les professeurs, la recherche de plan d'action (car Quatre s'y refusait pour l'heure)... plus le fait qu'ils devaient compenser l'absence d'un des leurs, commençaient à mettre les nerfs, de tout ce petit monde, à rude épreuve.

Les conflits étaient légions et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait en reste.

Quatre et Trowa effectuaient une mission commune. Ils devaient aller acheter des renseignements à un indic dans un bouge innommable.

Une fois l'échange terminé, l'étranger eut un mot malheureux, sur une «fuite d'eau » chez lui.

Le petit arabe lui sauta littéralement à la gorge pour lui frapper la tête sur le mur le plus proche. Trowa parvint à le maîtriser avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le petit corps de son ami pouvait contenir autant de rage et de vigueur.

ùùùù.Maï : (morte de rire) Mon Dieu, j'ai créé un monstre ! Quatre : C'est fou ce que t'as l'air sincère dans cette gamme de sentiments, la culpabilité, la conscience...ùùùù

Durant tout le trajet de retour, Quatre eut droit à une engueulade «silencieuse » et au regard de son camarade lui reprochant son écart de conduite totalement injustifié.

Les deux espions rejoignent le reste de l'équipe ainsi que les professeurs dans la salle de réunion, pour l'habituel débriefing.

Quatre, soudainement, les plante là, comme des cons, refusant de faire son rapport.

Trowa, sans réaction, s'en charge pour eux deux.

Les 3 jeunes hommes sont, ensuite, congédiés par leurs supérieurs.

Barton, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Winner ?

Ce qui se passe c'est qu'il a failli étrangler un pauvre type qui lui parlait d'une «fuite d'eau » ! Je ne le comprends plus...

Pardon , s'étonne Wufei.

J'ai remarqué dernièrement que Winner était sensible à certains... termes. , leur avoue Heero.

Continue.

Du genre : « fuite », «lâche », «abandon »... dans n'importe quel contexte, d'ailleurs.

Il est en train de nous griller des neurones le petit prince du désert. , ironise le chinois.

ùùùù. Maï : Wufei avec de l'humour ! Duo ! Lâche ce clavier immédiatement ou je t'arrache la tresse avec les dents !ùùùù

Un seul regard de Trowa suffit à le faire taire.

Avec souplesse et agilité, le français se précipite à l'extérieur de la salle, en arrachant presque la porte au passage.

Il marche d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, avec assurance, tout en grommelant.

Le français croise Sally.

Sa... , commence le médecin.

Il la dépasse sans même lui jeter le moindre regard.

...lut. D'accoord !

Wufei et Heero arrivent à la suite de leur compagnon et bloquent devant la jeune femme.

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête , lui demande son compatriote.

Je viens de croiser Trowa.

...(incompréhension collective devant son IMMENSE sourire)

Et je crois que tu me dois de l'argent mon petit. , ajoute-t-elle gaiement. Il avait l'air trèèèès déterminé. Et d'après le peu de mots que j'ai réussi à comprendre dans cet amas de grossièretés françaises, c'est que quelqu'un va passer un sale ¼ d'heure et qu'il en peut plus

Pfff. , soupire Wufei.

Fais péter la thune, microbe , lui lance le médecin.

... , se désespère Heero.

Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'un mois avant de griller un plomb, notre french lover.

Oh, ça va, hein ! (Wufei mauvais joueur)

ùùùù.Maï : Wufei qui parie de l'argent pour la constitution des couples maintenant ? C'est décidé, j'ai dû me cogner la tête très, très fort quelque part. ;ùùùù

Arrivé à son but, Trowa se jette littéralement sur la poignée de porte et l'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

Quatre, ça commence à bien faire , lance–t-il brutalement.

Quatre, sous le choc, est d'autant plus gêné qu'il vient juste de sortir de sa douche et porte en tout et pour tout un petit boxer noir.

ùùùù. Maï : J'ai un informateur qui m'a certifié que petit Quatre est un exhibitionniste. Moi, pour rendre service, qu'est ce que je ferais pas ! (l'excuse bidon pour se justifier) ; Quatre : Duo ! Viens ici, tout de suite, que je t'assassine ! Moi qui suis si prude, vous devriez avoir honte ! Maï : Je suis peut être pas crédible dans la culpabilité mais toi, dans la pudeur avec Trotro, on y croit pas vraiment. Maï et Duo, mort de rire à terre. Quatre va se cacher.ùùùù

Le jeune arabe, tout rouge, tente de s'adresser à son ami :

Mais...

Nan !

Pas de mais qui tienne ! J'en ai marre. J'ai tenté d'être patient et compréhensif mais ce temps-là est révolu. , s'énerve-t-il, tout en faisant un geste sec de la main.

Quatre le regarde d'une manière très... bovine

Il ne comprend pas la brusque explosion de colère de son ami.

L'arabe se dit que, pourtant avec son empathie, il aurait dû la sentir venir.

Puis, il s'avoue qu'il n'a pas été très attentif au reste de la troupe dernièrement.

Quatre se rend soudain compte que Trowa, à pas lents mais mesurés, se rapproche doucement de lui. Le petit blond réagit enfin, et à chaque avancée de l'acrobate, lui, effectue un pas de repli.

Mais cette fuite rencontre un trouble fête, en la «personne » du mur. Quatre s'adosse à ce dernier et le contact froid du béton sur sa peau, encore humide, le fait frissonner.

La décharge continue son œuvre et parcourt maintenant tout son corps.

Mais ce n'est plus seulement la surface glacée qui le fait réagir ainsi mais la main du français, délicatement posée sur son épaule nue.

Quatre lève les yeux et croise ceux de Trowa.

Deux regards brûlants se consumant l'un, l'autre.

Et là, ils ne pensent plus à rien… mais alors à rien du tout.

A cet instant, nul besoin de mot.

Le jeune arabe sent sa gorge et sa bouche s'assécher. Sans avoir conscience de ses actes, il lèche ses lèvres d'un coup de langue.

ùùùù. Sexy Quatre !mdr.ùùùù

Trowa avale avec difficulté sa propre salive devant la sensualité de son jeune ami.

Sa main quitte l'épaule de son compagnon pour lui saisir le coude, pendant que sa main libre fait de même de l'autre côté.

Quatre ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe.

La poigne du français se resserre autour de son bras et ce dernier dans un geste sans douceur le plaque contre le mur.

L'arabe émet un léger gémissement lorsque son dos rencontre une nouvelle fois la fraîcheur du béton.

Ce simple son suffit à faire tomber le reste de volonté qui pouvait subsister chez Trowa et il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparent des lèvres tant convoitées.

Quatre écarquille les yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qui se produit devant lui.

Mais cette hésitation est de courte durée. Il entrouvre la bouche pour laisser le passage libre à la langue fougueuse de son compagnon.

L'arabe se presse le plus qu'il peut contre le français.

Et n'en pouvant plus de s'être contenu depuis si longtemps, l'acrobate saisit son ami par les hanches et les jambes de Quatre viennent, harmonieusement, entourer sa taille.

Le petit blond a la tête qui tourne.

Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe, à une différence près : maintenant, il s'en fout complètement.

Trowa reprend, enfin, le contrôle de ses actes et dessoude doucement leurs deux bouches, se doutant bien de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne se raisonne pas.

ùùùù. Trowa : Couchez les vilaines hormones ! (mdr) Maï : Naaann ! Fais chier, juste quand ça commence à devenir VRAIMENT intéressant ! Trowa : Vicieuse ! Maï : Pas seulement ! on peut aussi dire perverse. Petit cours de français : vicieux qui a des goûts dépravés, pervers (en part. sur plan sexuel), pervers qui accomplit par plaisir des actes immoraux ou cruels. Trowa : Complètement tablée !ùùùù

Il tient toujours l'arabe serré contre lui mais pose sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, dans un soupir essoufflé.

Quatre souhaite alléger la tension entre eux :

Si on se réconcilie à chaque fois comme ça, je veux bien qu'on se dispute plus souvent !

Trowa, grave, le fixe droit dans les yeux, tout en le posant sur son lit, s'agenouille entre ses jambes et pose une main sur chacun de ses genoux :

Ne plaisantes pas avec des choses aussi sérieuses.

Puis il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de le rejoindre sur le matelas. Ils sont assis côte à côte, se tenant encore par le bout des doigts.

Le français s'allonge tout en posant un bras en travers de son visage. Quatre, désemparé, se bouine tout contre lui.

ùùùù. Je maudis sur 32 générations l'autrice qui m'a implanté au fer à souder cette expression : «bouiner » car j'ai voulu la remplacer par un mot français existant REELLEMENT et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour rendre l'idée que j'avais de cette scène ! Je plaisante bien sûr mais me rappelle plus qui c'est alors c'est une sorte d'hommage pour cette autrice de fic GW dont je me souviens juste avoir apprécié le travail ! lol.ùùùù

Tu regrettes !

Tu plaisantes ! lui répond Trowa. Non, ce n'est pas ça. , ajoute-t-il plus grave

Il lui saisit le menton pour le regarder au plus profond de son âme et lui annonce en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe :

Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, Quatre.

Vraiment , demande timidement le petit blond.

ùùùù. Maï : Bien sûr, il a rien fait, l'incapable ! Quatre : Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur son romantisme. Maï : Romantisme ? Kezako ? C'est encore un concept totalement stupide pour qu'il se passe rien ? Alors, c'est de la merde ! Quatre : Totalement perdue pour l'humanité !ùùùù

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Trowa capture sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de son ami entre les siennes et entreprend de la lécher avec application pour finir en un long baiser, mais cette fois avec toute la douceur que lui confère l'amour dont il se sait porteur.

Quatre lâche soudainement un soupir las.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas , s'inquiète le français.

Je pensais juste que Duo allait être fou de joie quand je lui dirai pour nous... mais je viens de réaliser qu'il ne sera peut être plus... parmi nous.

Et le jeune homme éclate en sanglot.

Trowa, pourtant d'un naturel calme et silencieux, se met en rogne et grommelle :

Celui-là, si je l'attrape, il va le sentir passer, crois-moi.

ùùùù. Z'avez vu, mon Trotro à moi y parle ! Ca fait bizarre, hein !ùùùù

Atchi !

M. Maxwell, pourriez-vous être plus discret dans vos manifestations nasales, je vous prie , sermonne le professeur de langue.

Excusez-moi, M'sieur !

Et cessez de détourner l'attention de Mademoiselle Hern par vos babillages incessants ou je vous mets à la porte. Prenez plutôt exemple sur son application lors des cours, M. Maxwell !

Et Duo sourit de toutes ses dents à sa voisine de classe, qui lui répond par un regard vide d'expression.

La cloche sonne le glas et toute une troupe de jeunes filles en fleur encadrent en un éclair le bureau du natté, tout en piaillant à des niveaux sonores ultrasoniques, qui devraient être interdit par la Convention de Genève.

Oh la ! Doucement les miss, vous allez nous l'effrayer comme ça , lance un jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la table de son camarade.

Le «videur », Kanshaku Hern, est un jeune homme relativement grand, son 1m80 lui permet de se singulariser de ses petits camarades et d'avoir une place de choix dans l'équipe de basket de l'école, le teint hâlé, le regard rieur bleu et les cheveux blonds décolorés. Même en uniforme scolaire, il semble habillé pour sortir en boîte.

ùùùù. Maï : Kyyyyaaaaaaahhh ! Kansha !ùùùù

Merci Kansha, mon sauveur , surjoue Duo, soulagé d'être débarrassé de cet attroupement féminin, devenu coutumier depuis son arrivée.

En seulement quelques instants et à grand renfort de sourires Colgate-charmeurs, le nouvel arrivant a, habilement, éloigné toutes les indésirables des alentours.

Korichan ! Tu peux te détendre, respire ! J'ai fait l'ménage !

Il adresse alors lui aussi un grand sourire à la voisine de table du jeune natté. Elle lui répond par un regard tout aussi inexpressif que pour l'américain.

Koriame Hern, plus petite que Duo, dans les 1m60, toute menue, de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés, les yeux noirs et la peau claire est une charmante adolescente, au premier abord mais son caractère solitaire, quasi autistique et une attitude hostile, font fuir toutes personnes tentant de se lier d'amitié avec elle.

Duo apprendra plus tard que c'est sa technique personnelle pour qu'on lui foute la paix, qui apparemment ne fonctionne pas sur lui, au contraire, il se sent «attiré » par cette apparence «indifférente ».

Dis, petite sœur, faudra apprendre à te socialiser un de ces jours !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kanshaku, qui commençait à poser une fesse sur le bureau de la demoiselle, se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol.

Il se frotte le derrière en se relevant :

Je sais que t'es pas du matin Nami, mais être violente de si bonne heure ça le fait pas ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me débarrasser de toi en te casant, hein !

Koriame, la violente en question, se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers son frère pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, quand un autre élève intervient :

Eh, Hern, moi, je suis volontaire ! Je la prends ta frangine, si y'a que ça pour rendre service , en s'adressant à Kanshaku.

Eh, Adder ! Fais gaffe comment tu parles de ma petite Nami ! Sinon, je te laisse même plus le droit de la mater pendant son cours de sport. Tu sais quand elles sont en short !

Adder pique un fard monumental à cette remarque.

Au fait, Kansha, pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours «Nami » ta petite soeur , interroge Duo

«Nami », ça veut dire «vague » en japonais. Comme ça quand elle se met dans une colère noire, je la traite de «tsunami » parce qu'en général, faut pas traîner dans le coin, sinon bonjour les dégâts. , répond le frère de Koriame, mort de rire de sa blague pas drôle qui désespère tout le monde, y compris la personne affublée de ce surnom ridicule.

Le natté prête soudain attention à la personne qui vient de les interpeller.

Hebi Adder, le nouvel arrivant est un élève plus grand que Kanshaku, une musculature développée montre qu'il pratique activement toutes sortes de sport, le teint mat, brun, les cheveux en une couette lâche, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, qui rappelle soudain à Duo ceux de son ami Trowa.

Son regard s'assombrit un instant.

Cela passe inaperçu pour tout le monde, à son grand soulagement.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit jusqu'à ce que Koriame, sa camarade de classe, ne pose avec délicatesse sa main sur son épaule et l'interroge silencieusement.

L'américain se dit que, décidément, par certains aspects, elle lui fait penser au Perfect Soldier... en beaucoup moins froide tout de même.

Car si nombre d'élève la pensent totalement indifférente, il n'en est rien.

La preuve, elle lui demande discrètement comment il va, pour ne pas le gêner devant les autres et sans insister, pour ne pas qu'il se croit forcé de répondre.

Et par ce côté aussi, elle lui faisait penser à un autre de ses compagnons, petit Quatre, toujours si compréhensif et disponible.

Nouveau coup de barre au moral.

C'est vraiment pas comme ça qu'il va s'en sortir.

Le natté se réveille en sentant les doigts de sa camarade sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse.

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait adorer cette fille des fois !

Duo savait qu'elle n'était pas franchement adepte des contacts physiques, mais il s'était aperçu que chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin, il se retrouvait dans les bras de l'adolescente pour un gros câlin.

ùùùù. Qui a dit j'veux le rôle ! lol.ùùùù

Quand il retourne à la réalité, c'est pour rencontrer le regard assassin de Hebi, l'élève qui proposait plus tôt de prendre Koriame en pension, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que la jeune fille soit si affectueuse envers lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que le garçon amorce une approche menaçante dans sa direction, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

Duo, se contracte, près à l'affronter mais à sa grande surprise, Koriame vient s'intercaler entre eux et indique d'un doigt autoritaire et sans appel la sortie au jeune chien fou.

Celui-ci, baisse la tête et se dirige vers la porte tout en maintenant un regard meurtrier sur l'américain, pas plus impressionné que cela car il a déjà eu droit au regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Heero Yuy, alors ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

Dans le couloir, Hebi croise un de ses potes qui le regarde d'un air goguenard :

Ben alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon vieux ?

Rien, j'ai juste des envies de sang. , répond le brun, très calmement

Tu sais que tu peux compter sur les gars de la bande... au besoin. , lance l'autre d'un air entendu, avant de s'éclipser.

Oh oui, je sais... et si ça continue... il en ressortira pas vivant la petite tapette.

Hebi s'en retourne dans sa propre classe à l'appel de la cloche, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres, qui n'annonce rien de bon.

A SUIVRE...


End file.
